Viva Pinata! : Big Fat Road Trip
by jammaflap
Summary: Hudson has got his driver's licence, and the gang go on a road trip! They meet Hudson's little brother and Paulie's childhood sweetheart. *PauliexOC* Read & Review please!
1. Hudson's Licence

Chapter 1

The Licence

"Yes! I got it!"

Hudson Horstashio ran out of the building, waving a small card. "I got my driver's licence!"

He started to dance until he was aware that his friends Paulie, Fergie and Franklin were watching him.

"Uh…that was kinda weird." said Paulie.

Hudson blushed.

"Well, what were you singing about again?" Fergie asked.

"I think he said something about a driver's licence," mumbled Franklin, scratching his head.

"Yep. I've finally gained my licence! After about-"

"Sixty-five hundred thousand and thirty two attempts," remarked Fergie.

"Sixty-five hundred thousand and thirty _three_," Paulie corrected him.

"Quiet!" yelled Hudson. "It doesn't matter."

Fergie blushed and Paulie's ears drooped.

"Well, uh, what are we gonna do to celebrate?" Franklin asked.

"What are we gonna do?! Have a road trip of course!" Hudson cried.

"Great!" said Paulie.

"So, we're gonna have to sleep over somewhere, so we can go together," said Franklin.

"We'll sleep at my place!" offered Fergie.

"Now. We've got the sleeping place sorted out. Where exactly are we going?" Paulie asked.

"Well, how about Sugar Cane Resort? I heard they have a gnarly surf machine." said Franklin.

"It's sorted!" grinned Hudson.

"Now, all we need is a car," said Fergie.

"Got that."

"Uh… how about the suitcases?"

"Got them. Honestly, Fergie, it's almost like you don't want to go!" Hudson moaned.

"What? Of _course_ I want to come."

"Uh, sure. So, we'll meet each other at Fergie's place tonight at about 7:15?" said Paulie, writing something in his organizer.

"Ok!"

"Alright!"

"Wait, _my_ place?!"

"See ya!" The gang waved to each other and set off for home, Paulie dragging Fergie quite reluctantly.


	2. The Carnival

The next morning, Paulie was hauling the last suitcase into the trunk of Hudson's brand-new car when Fergie arrived.

"What took you so long?" demanded Paulie.

"I just wanted to make sure I had everything," Fergie replied. "I've got my sun cream, my drinks bottle, my special bag-"

"What's the bag for?" asked Paulie.

"You don't wanna know," said Fergie, zipping his suitcase shut.

"Eww. Get into the car," said Paulie, kicking Fergie in.

A small, muffled voice that sounded like Fergie's yelled, "You'll regret putting me in the back!"

Franklin looked worried as he clambered into the back beside Fergie.

Hudson rolled his eyes, started the engine, and they were off.

After about eight hours (in which Fergie used his special bag more than you've had hot dinners), it was night-time, and they were in the middle of nowhere.

"Uh, Paulie?" asked Fergie.

"What _is_ it, Fergie?" asked Paulie, turning around in his seat.

"I…uh…kinda need the bathroom…"

"What? Didn't I tell you to go before we went?!"

"Yeah, but-"

"There's a carnival coming up. You can go to the bathroom there."

Hudson stopped the car beside a large tent with loud music coming out of the flaps.

"We might as well watch a show while we're here," said Franklin.

They clambered out, crept in (which was kind of hard to do when you were a big Fizzlybear, like Franklin) and slipped into vacant seats.

They saw a young Horstashio lift two Dragonaches on his hooves and they cheered along with the other Piñatas.

"You know, he reminds me of my younger brother, Hornet," remarked Hudson.

"Shh!" Paulie shushed him as the Horstashio put down the Dragonashes, bowed and ran off.

"Now," said a loud voice, as new music began, "allow me to introduce, the lovely Polly Pretztail!"

Everyone cheered as Paulie said to himself, "_Polly_?"

A young Pretztail ran onto a high platform and waved. She was pink with purple-blue stripes and had big blue eyes.

"She reminds me of some girl I knew when I was younger," mumbled Paulie to Fergie, who had just slipped in. "I wish I could talk to her…"

"_Talk_ to her?!" exclaimed Fergie, as Polly did a backflip onto a tightrope. "Paulie, she's _way_ out of your league!"

"Fergie, I probably knew her once," said Paulie. "Now shut up and watch."

When he glanced at Fergie he saw him staring at Polly, awestruck.

The girl had done a lot of tricks. When she had finished, everyone cheered, she waved and ran off again. The show had finished.

As everyone packed out of the tent, Hudson suggested, "Maybe we should go and meet them. You know, just to make sure they _are_ Polly and Hornet."

"Okay, let's do it!" said Paulie. They left the tent and made their way to the caravan.


	3. Polly and Hornet

At the caravan, Polly and her friend, Hornet, were counting the money they had made by performing.

"97, 98, 99, 100!" counted Hornet, putting each coin into a pile.

"Where'd you get all that money?" asked Polly, bewildered.

"It was that over-enthusiastic Macaracoon in the second row again."

"Oh, yeah! I remember her. That squeal is still making my ears ring."

There was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it."

She walked to the door and opened it.

"I'M YOUR BIGGEST FAN!!" yelled Fergie, as soon as she opened it.

Polly looked surprised.

"Who in the heck are you?"

Paulie pushed Fergie aside, causing him to fall head-first into a suspicious-looking dirt pile.

"Sorry about that. Can we come in?"

"Sure!" Polly replied, stepping aside. "Hornet, we've got company!"

Hornet stood up and stared at Hudson.

"….BIG BROTHER!!"

He flung himself onto Hudson, knocking him over.

Fergie squealed, jumped out of way and ran into the wall, falling over.

"…Okay…" said Paulie, stepping over Fergie.

"I think I know you from somewhere. You remind me of this guy who was my best friend in…um… about 4th grade," said Polly.

"Wasn't it you who stepped on my tail to prevent me on eating the Cluckles on that trip to the Toffee Park Farm?"

"Oh yeah." They looked at each other.

"Hey, Paulie," Polly hugged him.

"Nice to see ya again," Paulie hugged her back.

"Um… should we help your friends?" she gestured to Hornet, who was still clutching Hudson in a tight embrace and Fergie, who was lying on the ground, unconscious.

"Alright."

"I'll get your friend up. Try getting Hornet off. Use this." Polly gave him a bagel.

"Ok." Paulie walked over and waved the bagel. Hornet looked up. "MINE!!" he grabbed it and jumped onto a chair. "My precious…" he glared at Paulie. "NOT YOURS!!"

Paulie distracted himself by glancing over at Polly, who was slapping Fergie's face.

"Nyeh, Mom, gimmie another 5 minutes…" Fergie mumbled.

Polly sighed, shook her head and slapped him one more time.

"OUCH! You _do_ know I was already awake."

"_Sure _you were." Polly dropped him and wiped her paws on her lap.

Later on, the gang had decided to spend the night with Polly and Hornet in their caravan. Fortunately, there was plenty of room (well, Polly had to sleep on the ceiling using a hammock).

They didn't need an alarm, because they were woken up by the poor girl falling out of her hammock.

"Don't be alarmed, this happens _all_ the time," she had said, after recovering.

There was also room in the car for their new friends and their luggage (the car was a limo) so they were soon on their way.


End file.
